


We shouldn't be doing this

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, So much Innuendo, its basically the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: I took some requests for sentence starters, and so here is a short and sweet drabble about some night during ME3.





	

"Shepard...we shouldn't be doing this," Garrus muttered. 

"I mean, I'll stop if you want me to," she whispered. He cooed, legit cooed. Like a pigeon. 

"Oh Spirits please don't," he pleaded when he felt her hands easing off. 

"Then shut up and enjoy. That's an order, Vakarian." 

The door to her quarters opened and Liara walked in, still looking at her datapad. "Shepard, I need you to look over-Oh by the Goddess! Really, Shepard? You could have locked the door." 

It wasn't every day you saw the commander straddling Garrus' back and giving him a hell of a massage. 

“Said as though you wouldn’t just barge right in anyways. Now what did you need?" Shepard sighed, staying on top of her boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend timidly piped up, "Do I get any say in this?" 

“No...I'll get back to you in a moment, sweetie," she said. 

"I just need you to look over my notes on Javik at your earliest possible convenience. I’ll send it to your omnitool for later. Probably what I should have done in the first place," Liara sighed. 

"Got it! Thanks, Liara. Now if you could..." Shepard trailed off. 

The asari realized she'd been gawking. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to it." Liara walked out quickly. 

"Now. Where were we?"


End file.
